Highschool Life
by itachi2011
Summary: Sakura and her friends go to Konoha High. What things will happen this year, that didn't happen in years at this school? And there's a new kid, what will he stir up?
1. The Starting Day

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Sugar is sweet_

_& so are [you_

_however_

_t__he Roses are wilting_

_and the violets are dead_

_the sugar bowl's empty_

_and my wrists are stained red_

_

* * *

_

_Beeeeeep...__Beeeeep...__Beeee__-BOOM!_

The alarm clock flew across the room, and out the window, breaking the glass. "Not again." A very tired Sakura mumbled.

It was that special day that every kid has dreaded ever since the 1st grade. Kindergarten doesn't count. What kid didn't like school when you were a Kindergartener? "Those were the good ol' days." Sakura said tiredly.

After another five minutes of lying there, she finally decided to get out of bed. She slowly mad it over to her dresser and picked out some clothes. "Jeans, shirt, underwear. Okay, shower time." She said to herself.

Sakura went into the bathroom and turned on the warm water. She then undressed and got into the shower.

Once she was done, she dried herself off and got dressed. She then quickly dried her hair and straightened it. When she was done, Sakura went downstairs. She quickly made herself some breakfast, which was her daily bowl of cereal. Once she was done eating, she put her bowl in the sink. Sakura looked at the clock. "7:30. School doesn't start for another half an hour. Might as well go now. I can always catch up with Ino and Tenten before school starts." Sakura planned.

Sakura grabbed her house keys and left her house, locking it on the way out. She put the keys in her pocket and started to walk to school.

Sakura only lived a block away from school, so she walked everyday unless it was raining, or it was winter. _What's the point of school? I mean, you go there every year and learn the same things over and over. There's nothing knew to learn. Math isn't much different. It may look harder, but people just add long words to make it seem hard._Sakura stopped and looked at a house across the street. The 'For Sale' sign had been covered up with a 'Sold' sign instead_New neighbors.__Just what I need.__More creepers in the neighborhood._"Hey, Sakura!"

Sakura turned around, knowing the voice. "Hey, Tenten."

"How was your vacation, Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, pretty good. Can't complain I guess. What about you?"

"That's good. I've been sitting around the house."

"Let me guess, video games?" Sakura joked.

"I don't play them that much, do I?" Tenten wondered.

"No, I'm only kidding."

"So, Sakura. Do you have your eyes on anyone this year?"

"Not lately. I just don't think there's someone here who's right for me." Sakura told.

"I wouldn't count on that, Sakura. You're only like the prettiest girl I know in this school. I'm sure almost all the guys want you." Tenten told.

"Eh, maybe there'll be someone new this year. I mean, starting fresh might be better."

* * *

Once Sakura and Tenten arrived at the school grounds, Ino came running up to them. "Hey, girls!" 

_Ino__ and her cheery__-__ self__ -.-__' _. Sakura thought. "Hey, Ino. Why are you here so early?" Tenten questioned.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"I left early because there was nothing better to do, and I met Sakura on my way here."

"Yeah, and now we're here, talking. . .to. . .what's that?" Sakura wondered.

Sakura squinted her eyes. She saw a dust cloud in the distance. But what shocked her most was that it was coming right towards her. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground with someone on top of her. "Okay, seriously," Sakura looked to see who was on top of her, " Naruto, get off of me!"

Naruto quickly stood up and helped a fuming Sakura up. "Ah, sorry, Sakura. It's just that I haven't seen you in such a long time." Naruto told, putting a hand behind her head.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, we saw each other yesterday!"

"That was yesterday?"

Sakura's eye twitched. "Naruto, sometimes I wonder."

Naruto nervously laughed. "Hey, guys. Long time no see."

Sakura looked and saw Kiba and Neji. _Nothings change_. "So, Sakura. What's your schedule?" Kiba asked.

Sakura dug through her pockets and pulled out a piece of paper.

**1****st**** Hour: Science – ****Orochimaru**

**2****nd**** Hour: German – ****Kabuto**

**3****rd**** Hour: Gym – ****Gai**

**4****th**** Hour: Math – ****Ibiki**

**5****th**** Hour: Lunch**

**6****th**** hour: Art – ****Anko**

**7****th**** Hour: History – ****Kakashi**

**8****th**** Hour: ****Language Arts – ****Iruka**

"You have all the same classes with me." Tenten answered.

"Me too." Ino added.

"What about you guys?" Sakura asked.

"I've got all classes except gym." Kiba told.

"Same here." Neji agreed.

"Come on. Let's go to our first hour class." Ino suggested.

Everyone nodded and started to follow Ino inside. They walked up the stairs of the building and into the school. As they walked through the halls, someone caught Sakura's eye. He was walking alone. Dressed in black jeans and a red shirt that had black trim. Blood-red hair that just reached his eyes. His eyes were the thing that stood out the most. Sky-blue eyes surrounded by black, stole a glance at her. Sakura smiled and kept walking with her friends. "Hey, Ino. Did you see that creep?" Kiba asked.

"Who wouldn't? Seriously, I think the emos are multiplying each year." Ino said.

"Yeah, they're getting creepier as the years go on, too. I mean, that guy was creepy. Don't wanna be messin' around with him." Tenten added.

"Talk about your eyeliner over-dose." Ino joked.

Everyone laughed. Everyone except Sakura. She wasn't the type to be making ridiculous comments about other people. Unless they were her friends, of course. She followed her friends into her first class: science. She never was much of a fan of science. All they ever did in this class was take notes and watch the teacher do all the experiments. Not the class doing experiments with their partners, but the teacher. She was already dreading the day.

* * *

**Well, I decided to stick with Highschool stories. I seem to do a lot better on them for some reason.. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed it so far! R&R**


	2. Friends?

_They say all she is a mistake,_

_And all she does is want to fight_

_But no one hears her screams,_

_Or sees the way she cries at night._

* * *

Sakura sat down in a desk towards the back. The second to last desk to be exact. All of her other friends sat on the other side of the room, slowly filling up seats that were next to her. She heard someone sit next to her. She looked to see who it was: Naruto. Sakura sighed. This was going to be one long class period. "Hey, Sakura. Do you like this Orochimaru guy? He creeps me out." Naruto said.

_I sit by myself for a reason_. She thought, trying to block out Naruto. That's when _he_ came in. Sakura watched as his blood-red hair bobbed with each step he took. He walked over to the teacher and handed him a crumbled piece of paper. The teacher read it over and started to look around the class room. Orochimaru pointed in Sakura's direction. She watched as her eyes met with his again, as he walked towards her. Everyone watched as he walked through the aisle of desks. Ino started to whisper things to the people around her, and they would respond by laughing. The red-head glared in that direction before sitting down in the desk behind Sakura.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. She couldn't stand Ino sometimes. Sakura thought about apologizing for her friend's rude behavior. _Here it goes._ Sakura turned around and faced the boy. "Hey, I'm Sakura."

He looked up at her and put his head on his hand. "Gaara." He replied.

"Nice to meet you, Gaara. I just wanted to apologize for my friend's behavior. She usually doesn't act like that."

"I'm use to it." Came his reply.

The bell rung and Sakura quickly turned around. She looked over to her side and saw Ino staring at her. Sakura just shook her head and watched the teacher. "Okay, class. Hope you enjoyed your vacation, because there will be no vacationing in this class!" Orochimaru told. "Now, I will go over the rules. Rule number o-Naruto Uzumaki wake up!"

Naruto quickly sprung up in his seat and looked around the class. "There will be no sleeping in my class!"

"I wasn't sleeping." Naruto said.

"Then what were you doing?"

"Uh, thinking really hard."

The class burst out in laughter. Sakura even found herself starting to laugh. "That would be the day." A kid in the class added.

Then the class started to laugh even harder. Sakura looked back at Gaara to see if he caught on to the joke. He had his eyes closed and had two fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"This is too loud. It's giving me a headache."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, you probably wouldn't have gotten the joke anyway. You see, Naruto is that type that _doesn't_ think."

"Ah."

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"No one's ever talked to me where I used to live."

Sakura stared at Gaara wide-eyed. "What?"

"No one has _ever_ talked to you?"

"Well, no one except my brother and sister, and my _father_."

"What's wrong with your dad?" Sakura wondered.

"I hate him. He should burn in the fiery pits of hell."

"Wow. That's deep."

"Well, you haven't really met my father." Gaara told.

"Sakura and Gaara. There will be no talking in my class!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Sorry." Sakura mumbled.

"Douche." Gaara said under his breath.

Sakura and Naruto tried not to laugh from the remark. But Naruto failed miserably. Sakura was trying her best not to, but she couldn't for long. "Naruto, is there something wrong?" Orochimaru asked.

Naruto held his breath as he shook his head. As soon as the teacher turned back around, Naruto started to laugh again. "Seriously, Naruto. It wasn't that funny." Sakura whispered.

"But it's true." Naruto laughed.

_Brrrriiiiinnnnngggg__…_

Finally first hour was over. Sakura stood up and noticed Gaara was looking at a piece of paper. "What's that?"

"Trying to figure out where my next class is."

"Oh, your schedule. Let me see." Sakura said as she grabbed the paper from him.

Sakura looked through his classes. "We have all classes together, sweet! So, just follow me."

Sakura handed his schedule back to him and started to walk to their next class. Gaara grabbed his things and started to follow her. While they were walking through the hall, Ino came up to Sakura. "Why are you with _him_?" She whispered.

"For your information, Ino, I'm showing _Gaara_ to his classes. I'm in all the same classes, so you'll have to deal with it." Sakura told.

Ino glared at Gaara, who was looking at the floor, fully aware that they were talking about him. Ino then walked ahead of them, continuing to her class. Sakura stopped at looked at Gaara. "I'm sorry about her. Are you okay?"

Gaara slowly nodded. _He was probably hoping that things would be different at a new school._"Hey, just ignore her. She's like that to everyone." Sakura tried to cheer him up.

"It's not her. It's why you are the only person who doesn't look at me as some sort of freak?"

"I don't know. I use to be lonely, and I don't think someone should go through that kind of hell." Sakura said.

Gaara smirked. "I've been there a couple times actually."

"What do you say, friends?"

* * *

**Well there's chapter 2. And thanks for the reviews!! Hope ya'll ****had**** a good new year!**** R&R**

* * *


	3. Knowing You

_This Joker died at last_

_He died of __a heartbreak_

_His beliefs __'__n feelings all killed_

_So with him died his incomplete dreams _

_But let d world know:_

_He died with a smile on his face_

_He di__ed defending Love 'n Peace..._

_

* * *

_

"So, friends?" Sakura questioned.

Gaara looked at her. "Sure, why not?"

Sakura smiled and quickly gave him a hug. But then she realized what she was doing, and quickly let go. "Sorry about that." She blushed.

"I-it's fine."

They stood there in awkward silence, until Sakura spoke up. "Um, I think we should get going to German class now."

Gaara nodded and then started to follow her. They walked into the class room and sat in a pair of desks in the back row. "Okay, so the teacher, Kabuto, is really . . . strange. Just to warn you." Sakura told.

"Ah."

Soon the bell rang and the teacher came into the classroom. "Okay, class. I will now go over the rules."

"This can't be that bad." Sakura told herself.

Kabuto then started to go over the rules . . . in German. Sakura quickly looked to her left when she heard a loud _thump._ She started to laugh when she saw Gaara with his face on his desk, and practically pulling his hair out. "Hey, Sakura."

Sakura looked in front of her and noticed Naruto. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Um, what language is he speaking?"

". . . Naruto. This is _German_ class. What language do you think he's speaking?"

"French?"

"Naruto, turn around. Before you hurt yourself."

Sakura sighed and slouched down in her chair "Is he really that dumb or is he high or something?"

She looked over at Gaara and laughed. "He's always like that."

Gaara slowly nodded and closed his eyes. Sakura noticed that a wire was running down from his left ear. She took the headphone out of his right ear and started to listen. "Can I pick a song?"

Gaara gave her his iPod. Sakura scrolled through the list of songs and stopped when the blue line landed on Realize by: Megan McCauley.

_Everyone I thought I could lean on, has made me cry_

_Every time I close my eyes, there's nothing there_

_Feeling empty is all I have left_

_There's nothing else to bare_

_And I realize, that I've lost my mind_

_And I realize, that I am the lie_

_It's over, my time to shine_

_Already dead, so why can't I die?_

_Everything I thought I could see, has disappeared_

_Everything I thought I could be_

_Has been drown by fear_

_Somehow it seems all I can do is sit and stare_

_Somehow nothing good seems to last_

_Or was it ever there?_

_And I realize, that I've lost my mind_

_And I realize, that I am the lie_

_It's over, my time to shine_

_I'm already dead, so why can't I die?_

_Somehow it seems that all I can do is sit and stare_

_Somehow nothing good seems to last . . ._

_And I realize, that I've lost my mind_

_And I realize, that I am the lie_

_It's over, my time to shine_

_I'm already dead, so why can'__t I . . ._

_Realize that I've lost my mind_

_I'm already dead, so why can't I die?_

"I love that song." Sakura mentioned.

"Hn." Gaara replied.

"Never expected someone like you to have Megan McCauley on your music list."

"Some of her songs are good."

Sakura looked at Gaara. He was slouching in his chair with his eyes closed. "Gaara! Klein Schlafen in Klasse!" Kabuto yelled.

Gaara stared at the teacher. "Erbarmlich. Gehen Sie weiter." Gaara said.

Kabuto nodded and then went on. Sakura stared at him. "You can speak German?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda? You just said something and I had no clue what you were saying."

"What else are you suppose to do when you're bored?" Gaara smirked.

* * *

Sakura put her tray on the table, and sat down by all of her friends. "How was your first half of the day, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Ah, pretty boring. But what class is actually exciting?"

"Yeah, so what's the deal with the new kid and you?" Ino asked.

"Nothing really. We're just friends."

"You were practically leaning on him in German."

"I was listening to his iPod. Is there something wrong with that?" Sakura wondered.

"Sakura, we just don't think you should be around that guy. He seems pretty dangerous."

Sakura stared at Ino. _Why is she being such a bitch? I know what'll make her even madder._Sakura stood up and grabbed her tray. She then started to walk to the other side of the lunch room, until she found Gaara. He was sitting there with his head supported on his hand. Sitting at the table . . . alone. Sakura hurried and sat next to him. "Hey, Gaara."

He looked at her. "Hey."

"Where's your lunch? Or did you eat it already?" Sakura asked.

"I don't get lunch."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't get money for lunch anymore. My dad's too much of an ass to waste money on me." Gaara replied.

"Here."

Gaara looked over at Sakura. She was holding out a sandwich to him. "It's yours."

"You can have it. I have another one." Sakura told.

He took the food from her and mumbled a small 'thanks', Both of them starting to eat in silence before someone came over. "Hey, Gaara. Who's that?"

Both of them turned around. "Hey, Temari."

Temari held out her hand towards Sakura. "I'm Temari, Gaara's older sister."

Sakura shook her hand. "I'm Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Sakura."

* * *

**I'm sorry that it took a while to update, but my school started back up on Wed. The next chapter I'll try to have up ASAP. R&R****

* * *

**


	4. Before Party Shocks

_I want to tell you all of my secrets,_

_But you walk away when I try._

_I want to tell you what is wrong,_

_But you__'__r__e__ never there when I cry._

* * *

Sakura happily sighed as she walked downstairs. It was finally Friday. That means she had her annual Friday party with her friends tonight.

Sakura opened her fridge and glared. "Figures. I have no food in this house. I better go to the store after school." She mumbled to herself.

She walked over to the window and saw that it was a nice day out, so she decided to walk to school. Sakura grabbed her bag and left her house. Once she started to walk towards school, Tenten ran up to her. "Hey, Sakura."

"Hey, there Tenten. How's it goin'?"

"Good. How 'bout you?"

"Thinking of things we could do tonight at the party." Sakura smiled.

"Oh, can I bring over Guitar Hero?" Tenten asked.

"Hell yeah! I'll take you on!"

"You're going down, Sakura!"

Both of them started to laugh. But then they turned around, hearing some other people behind them. She noticed Gaara, Temari and another boy she didn't know. "Hey, Gaara!" Sakura waved.

Gaara looked up from the ground. "Hey."

"Oh, Temari. I have to ask you something." Sakura said as she slowed down and waited for Temari to catch up.

"Yeah?"

"I have these parties every Friday night. Do you guys want to come tonight?"

"I'd love to."

Sakura smiled. She then started to walk next to Gaara. "So, Gaara, where do you live, anyway?"

Gaara pointed to a white house across the street. "No way!"

He looked at her with confusion. "I live right across the street from you guys!" Sakura said, excitedly.

"Oh my god, are you serious?!" Temari squealed.

"Here she goes again." The boy with brown hair mumbled.

Temari glared at him and then whacked him over the back of the head. "Kankuro, you idiot!"

"What did I do?"

"You were being an idiot!" Temari yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Kankuro raised his hands in defeat.

Sakura looked over at Gaara, who was walking silently, his eyes glued to the cement below them. "Do they always act like this?" Sakura asked.

Gaara nodded slowly. "Don't even try. He's crabby in the morning." Kankuro told.

Temari once again smacked him in the head. "Ouch! Temari!"

"Don't tease him. He's having a bad day."

"Yeah, me too." Kankuro mumbled.

Kankuro flinched as he saw Temari raise her hand." Okay, okay! I'm shutting up now."

Sakura couldn't stop looking at Gaara. There was something wrong. She studied him and noticed his hand. It was red and was starting to bruise. To her, it also looked a little swollen. Sakura decided to ignore it for a while. "Hey, Sakura. What time should I come over?" Temari asked.

"Around six o'clock would be fine."

"Okay, we'll be there."

* * *

It was lunch time, and Sakura was sitting over by her friends. Everyone kept talking about the party that was happening a few hours after school. Sakura sighed. Gaara hadn't said anything to her all day. She couldn't blame him though. Whenever she had a bad day, she wouldn't want to talk to anybody. Sakura looked over to where Gaara was sitting. He sat there, his head on his arm, like he sat everyday. His brother and sister were further down the table talking to other people. "So, Sakura, got any special plans for tonight?" Ino asked.

"Not really. I'm letting you guys decide this time." Sakura said.

"So, we can play whatever games we want?" Ino said with an evil smile.

"Well, it has to be 'Okayed' with me."

"Party-pooper."

* * *

Gaara quickly left the school. He wasn't in a hurry to get home; he just didn't want to be with anyone right now. He decided to take the long way to his house, which involved going through town.

Gaara sighed as he looked up at the sky. It was gray. A sure sign of rain. He didn't care though; he was still going to take the long way.

About ten minutes later, he was walking through downtown Konoha.

By now it was lightly raining.

Gaara started to walk through the run-down part of town.

But soon he found himself in an alley, pinned to wall. His back protested from the force used to pin him to the brick wall. Gaara looked and noticed a man in his early thirties holding him there.

He knew these people. They were business men with his father.

"What do you assholes want?" Gaara half shouted.

"Your father is late with his payment." The man holding him said.

"Yeah. We went to your house and found that he wasn't there. But then we came across this note," the short man pulled out a folded piece of paper from his coat pocket, " and it says that he left the money with you."

"And here we are." Another man finished.

_That bastard told them I had the money!_"I do not have your filthy money!"

The man threw Gaara against the wall once again. Gaara's suddenly saw a quick flash of red before his eyes, when his head slammed against the wall. He kept blinking, trying to focus his vision. "Listen, brat. What makes you think that we believe you."

"Yeah. We know you have it and are trying to keep the money for yourself." The short man told.

"What!? I don't have anything! My father never gave me any sort of money. To me, it looks like _he _kept it for himself." Gaara said with words that were becoming slurred.

The man quickly punched Gaara in the right side of his face, hitting his temple. He then threw Gaara to the ground and placed a hard kick in the ribs.

The rain was coming down hard now as the men stared at the struggling redhead. "Come-on, boss. We should go."

"We'll be back later, brat."

Gaara lay in alley.

The rain was pouring down on him. As if it was mocking him.

He see darkness star to fill his vision.

* * *

Sakura hurried through downtown. It started to rain a few minutes ago. _Figures.__ It was bright and sunny this morning._ She quickly entered the grocery store. She had to pick up some soda and chips for the party tonight. Everyone else was bringing something, so she wasn't going to buy a lot.

Grabbing two bags of chips and two bottles of soda, Sakura hurried to the check-out line.

Sakura held on to the bag after she put her hood of her sweatshirt on and went outside. When she got outside, it was pouring. Sakura sighed. _Let's see. The fastest way back would be through the slums._

She started to walk through the slums of Konoha, but stopped when she saw three men walk out of an alley, got into a car, and left. _Okay, that's weird._Sakura hurried over to the alley the men came out of and looked around. She let out a gasp at what she saw. _Gaara!_

Sakura ran over his motionless body. Blood was seeping from a wound on his right temple. She ran a hand through his hair. But then she froze when she saw her hand. Blood stained her right hand. She had to get him to her house right away.

Sakura grabbed Gaara's left arm and put it behind her neck and her other hand (that had the bag) went across his back. She stood up and hurried to her house.

* * *

Sakura quickly opened the door to her house and hurried inside. She placed the bag of groceries on the table and then quickly brought Gaara to her bedroom. She laid him on her bed and quickly tried to think what to do. _First I need to get those wet clothes off._

She quickly took of his wet shirt and jeans and threw them aside. Sakura quickly went to her bathroom, grabbed her first aid kit, and hurried back to the bedroom.

She started to clean the wound on his temple. Sakura put a gauze pad over the injury, with medical tape to hold in on. Sakura then took a cloth and put it over the wound on the back of his head.

Sakura then noticed a bruise forming on his ribcage. By the looks of it, his rib was broken. She placed some ointment on the bruising part, to help stop the swelling. That's when she remembered his hand. In the morning, it was swollen and bruised. Sakura studied his hand and knew it was a sprain. She then wrapped his hand in bandages.

Wiping the sweat off her forehead, she picked up his wet clothes and walked to the laundry room. She quickly put his clothes in the wash machine and then opened the closet and grabbed some blankets. Sakura walked back to the room and put the blankets over Gaara, and then went into the kitchen. She looked at the clock.

"5:30!"

* * *

**Well, I really liked writing this chapter,**

**Two chapters in two days . . . I think. **

**Well, R&R!**


	5. Start the Party

Sick of crying. . .

_Tired of trying. . ._

_Yeah I'm smiling,_

_But inside I'm dying. . ._

* * *

"Ino's gonna be here any minute! And I don't have anything ready! Maybe she'll be late for once. Man, I hate those who show up early!" Sakura worried.

Of course nothing goes the way Sakura wants them too. About a minute later, the doorbell rang. Sakura ran to the door and opened it, revealing a smiling Ino. "Hey, Sakura! Are you ready to party!?"

"Actually, Ino, I'm not even ready."

Ino stared at Sakura. "What!"

"I had to; ugh . . . take care of something." She smiled.

"Well, come on fore-head, we have only thirty minutes before everyone else comes!" Ino said, already starting to get things ready.

"Ino, you go get the living-room ready. I'll get the food."

Ino nodded and went into the other room, while Sakura stayed in the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Sakura noticed Ino taking a pile of items towards her room. She quickly ran up to her and stopped in front of her. "Here, I'll take those." Sakura smiled.

Ino gave her a suspicious look. "No, it's okay. I can put it in your room."

"Ah, but you're the guest. I'll do it. You can, um, get the rest of the food ready."

Ino stared at her for and minute and then sighed. "If you say so." She said, handing the items to Sakura.

Sakura sighed as she watched Ino turned around and walked away. Sakura brought the items into her room and noticed that Gaara was still asleep. That's when she remembered his clothes. Sakura hurried out of her room, shutting the door behind her, and going towards the laundry room. She grabbed his clothes and went back to her room. She put the clothes on a chair that was right next to the bed, and then went back out to help Ino. "Is everything ready?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah. Now we just have to wait for everyone else." Ino said.

* * *

Everyone sat in the living room getting ready to play Guitar Hero 3. Tenten was kind enough to bring over her X-Box360 and her Guitar Hero game. Sakura finished plugging everything in and walked back to the couch. "So, who's goin' first?" Sakura asked.

Naruto jumped off the couch. "I shall be first to go!"

Everyone stared at him. "Yeah, okay . . . who else?"

"I will!" Temari volunteered.

Temari and Naruto each grabbed their own guitar and stood in front of the couches. "I'll let you pick the song, Temari." Naruto said.

"Your loss." Temari smirked.

Temari scrolled through the list of songs and quickly picked a song, and put it on expert. "Hey, wait. What song are we doing? I didn't see." Naruto whined.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the name of the song pop-up in the corner of the screen.

_Throught__ the Fire and the Flames_

_As Made __Famouse__ By:_

_Dragonforce_

Both of them got ready for the song to start. Naruto stood there in horror seeing what the beginning of the song was like.

* * *

Naruto fell to the ground in defeat.

10 percent of the notes hit.

Temari:

100 percent.

"Just face it, Naruto. You lost when you let me pick the song." Temari laughed.

Naruto stared at his hands. "How is that song even beatable? "

Everyone started to laugh. "Dude, Temari is the Queen of Guitar Hero, Naruto. No one can beat her." Tenten laughed.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, no one told me that."

"Dude, who doesn't know?" Kiba added.

Everyone started to laugh. Naruto glared at Kiba. Sakura sat there and thought she should go and check-up on Gaara. "I'll be right back, guys."

Everyone nodded and went back to talking, while Sakura went to her room. When she went inside she noticed Gaara sitting up in the bed. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a train." He mumbled.

"Does you head hurt at all?" Sakura asked.

Gaara nodded in reply. "Get your clothes on and come with me. I'll get you some Ibuprofen."

Gaara slowly got out of the bed, feeling light-headed as he did. He walked over to the chair and put his clothes on and then followed Sakura. They walked through the hallway and passed the living room. "Gaara?"

He turned and looked into the living room and noticed Temari sitting on the couch, looking worried. "Are you okay? What happened?" Temari asked running up to him.

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

Sakura dug through her cabinets until she found a bottle of Ibuprofen. She opened the bottle and took out two pills. Sakura then grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She then handed both items to him. "That should make your headache go away." Sakura smiled.

Gaara grabbed the pills and the glass of water. He took the pills and then sat down on a chair at the kitchen table. Temari went up to her brother. "I want you to tell me what happened?"

"You didn't come home after school today and started to worry." Temari told.

"I said I'm fine."

"But I want to know what happened."

"I don't know what happened!" Gaara semi-yelled.

Gaara put a hand on his head. He was starting to feel light-headed again. "Here, why don't you sit on the couch in the living room? You know, to take it easy." Sakura told.

Gaara sighed as he got up and walked into the living room. Temari walked over to Sakura while they were still in the kitchen. "Do you know what happened?"

Sakura shook her head. "I found him in an alley like that. But I did see like three guys walk out of the same alley and into a car."

"Okay, thanks."

Temari and Sakura walked into the living room. Temari sat on the ground while Sakura sat on the same couch as Gaara.

Then, they went back to play Guitar Hero.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 5! I'm sorry it took forever to update. Its gonna take awhile for the next few weeks cuz I have semester exams comin up. And I need some Ideas that could happen in the next few chapter...I have a really good idea but that has to happen towards the end. So if you guys have any ideas, I'm open for 'em. R&R**


	6. Party

_I've tried to be that one_

_but__ all u can do is sit there and say_

_I've tried to be the perfect daughter_

_that__ wrong is all I've done_

_

* * *

_

"I challenge. . . Sakura!" Tenten shouted.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. Now get up here, so I can kick your ass!" Tenten pointed to the floor next to her.

"Okay, you asked for it." Sakura answered as she got up from the couch and walked over to Tenten.

"I'll let you pick the song." Tenten smiled.

Sakura scrolled through the lists of songs. She stopped her search when she found the song, _Halo theme __Mjolnir__ Mix._"Nice choice, Sakura."

"Oh, but we're doing it on expert." Sakura evil-smiled.

"You are so going down."

Once the name of the song appeared on the screen, both girls got their guitars ready.

* * *

"Tenten, let's stop."

"No, we're gonna keep playing until one of us wins."

"But we've played six songs in a row."Sakura complained.

"Fine. We'll call this a draw."

Sakura laughed as her and Tenten shook hands. Sakura turned to walk back to her spot in the couch, but stopped from what she saw. Gaara was lying on the couch with his eyes closed. But that's not what bothered her. Lying on Gaara's chest was her pet cat, Gary. Her cat was about two inches away from his face. Sakura looked to her side when she started to hear giggling. "Sakura, you better hope my brother doesn't wake up and sees that cat on him." Temari laughed.

"Why?"

"He hates them! Well, not exactly "hates," but he gets uneasy around them." Temari explained.

"So, in other words, he doesn't like them."

"Yeah."

Sakura turned her attention back to the couch. She went to go sit down and hope that he wouldn't wake up anytime soon. But as soon as she sat down, Gaara opened his eyes. He looked and noticed something black lying on him. He looked closely, but then noticed what it was. Gaara suddenly sprung up. The cat was caught off guard, causing him to dig his claws into Gaara's skin as he sat up. "Oh my god! I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Sakura started to apologize.

"I-I'm fine." Gaara said.

"Are you sure? Let me see what he did."

Gaara sighed as he pulled up his shirt. "See, nothing bad."

Sakura looked at the scratches. They weren't _that_ bad, but they were still bleeding. "Well, okay if you say so."

Gaara put down his shirt as he lay back down and closed his eyes. "Ahem, anyway, who's up for a little truth or dare?" Ino asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Shouldn't there be more than two guys here?" Tenten asked.

"There are three, actually. We have Gaa-No!"

Ino glared in Gaara's direction. "You are playing, Gaara. Now deal with it!"

Gaara stared at Ino and sighed. Ino smiled and faced the group when Gaara lay back down. "Now, who will be the first victim?" Ino evil-smiled.

Ino looked around the group. "Ah, how 'bout Naruto. Truth or dare?"

"Dare me, baby!" Naruto yelled.

"Fantastic. Okay, you have to go in the bathroom and take off all of your clothes. While you are doing that, I will hide something in this room. When I say 'ready' you'll have to look for it in the dark with your clothes off." Ino told.

Naruto looked at her. His mouth gapped open. Everyone started to laugh and point at Naruto. "Well?"

"Fine. I'm goin'." Naruto mumbled.

As Naruto got up and left, and while Ino started to hide a random object, Sakura noticed Gaara pinching the bridge of his nose. Sakura nudged Temari in the side. "Hey, Tem, what's wrong with Gaara?"

Temari looked at her brother. "Nothing to worry about. Just another headache."

"Another?"

"He gets them all the time. It annoys Kankuro a lot because he's crabby when he gets them. And he usually takes it out on Kankuro." Temari laughed.

Sakura smiled thanking that it was only a headache, but it still bothered her that he got them all the time. _What if something's wrong and they don't know it?_ She thought.

When a few minutes passed Ino ran over to the wall and turned the lights off. "Okay, Naruto, you can come out now." She yelled.

Everyone say there hearing a door open and someone walk into the room. "I seriously hate you guys." Naruto said as he started to try and find out what was missing.

"We love you too, Naruto." Ino laughed.

* * *

"Seriously guys, can I stop now? I can't see anything and I don't know what's missing." Naruto whined. "Plus, I'm freezing."

Everyone laughed. "Okay, Naruto, go and get your clothes back on." Ino said.

Naruto quickly left the room and Ino got up and turned the lights back on. Once Naruto came back, they started the game back up. "Okay, Kiba, truth or dare?" Naruto asked.

"I'm no coward, dare"

"Okay, let's see here," Naruto started to tap his finger one his chin and closed his eyes in concentration. "Okay, Kiba, I dare you to walk naked to the neighbor's house, knock on their door and ask them if they would like to buy any cookies."

"Whoa, nice one, Naruto." Sakura mentioned.

Everyone couldn't stop laughing, and the look on Kiba's face made it even better. "Fine, but all of you are gonna get my revenge when I get back." Kiba said as he walked towards the door.

Everyone (except Gaara) hurried over to watch Kiba's dare. They all started to laugh, seeing Kiba's naked body walk down the sidewalk and over to Sakura's neighbor's house. They watched as he knocked on the door and someone opened it and then suddenly slammed it in his face. Everyone busted out laughing. But they stopped when they heard the door open, knowing it was Kiba. "I really hate you guys."

Kiba went and sat down by Naruto. "Oh, Kiba, I know what you could do!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto and Kiba leaned in towards each other. Kiba smirked as Naruto told him a plan. Kiba sat back up and looked at Sakura. "Sakura, truth or dare? Dare? Okay."

"What?! I don't get to pick?"

"Nope. Anyway, I dare you to go over there and cuddle with Gaara."

Sakura stared at Kiba with shock. _Man, I really hate them right about now._ She thought. Sakura sighed as she stood up. She wasn't the one to back away from dares. She made her way to the couch and lay in front of Gaara. But then she jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her. "Sorry." She heard Gaara mumble.

"No it's okay. It wasn't your fault."

* * *

**Well there was chapter 6! Sorry for the long wait, but I wasn't really motivated to write this chapter . . . I did only get one review for like the past 3 chapters. I probably won't update until I get around five reviews. ****R&R.**

* * *


	7. Shocking Movie

_And she keeps her secrets,_

_Tries to hide her past,_

_Because everything lately,_

_Has gone way to fast._

_

* * *

_

"Well, is there anything else you guys want to do?" Sakura questioned.

Sakura watched as her friends thought about the question. "Hm . . . how about we watch a movie?" Tenten suggested.

"Good idea, Tenten!" Ino squealed.

"Okay, do you have anything in mind?"

Tenten sat there, tapping her finger on her chin. "Hm . . . we could watch Dabbe."

"Dabbe? Never heard of it." Temari said.

"It's a horror movie. It has to do with demons and that kind of stuff. But it's in a different language." Tenten explained.

"Do you have it with you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, it's right here." Tenten waved the movie case back and forth.

Tenten went up to the TV and started to get the movie ready. "Hey, Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Could you sit up for a bit? Just so some people can sit on the couch."

Gaara unwrapped his arm from her and slowly sat up. "Is my baby brother tired?" Temari joked.

"Hn . . . don't feel good." Gaara replied.

"You know, you can go home if you want. No one's forcing you to stay."

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Okay."

Everyone sat down on the couch and started to watch the movie.

* * *

A man in his forties, gray hair that came down the side of his face and into a beard, walked up to their wife. She had long brown hair, with a red dress with a white apron on. She was currently washing dishes in the sink of their kitchen. The man slowly approached her, cautious about what may happen. He had been through a lot the past few hours. Seeing demons and ghosts would make any other man cautious.

He carefully walked toward the woman washing dishes. The man shakily placed his hand on her shoulder. The woman quickly turned around. The man sighed when he noticed it was his normal wife. She smiled at him while she kept washing the dishes. "Honey, you're hungry, aren't you?" the woman asked.

"I won't make anything fried. You have to watch your cholesterol. So, from now on you are going to eat boiled vegetables, salad, and fruits."

The man let out a look of disgust, but his wife kept smiling. "I don't even talk about how much you smoke. I'm bored to tell you. But as the doctor says, the formula is easy. Forbidden 3, flour, sugar, and salt." The brown-haired woman told.

The man let out a smile and a soft laugh. "But there's something important. Tell me!"

He smiled once again before he spoke. "Water."

His wife smiled at him. She laughed and held up a chunk of hair in front of him. "Yes, honey, you win. Water."

A body was floating in the water. Her body laying in the red liquid.

The man's wife laughed again. She lowered the piece of hair and turned back around to the sink. Her back facing her husband. She pulled the drain out and let the mixture of water and hairs go down.

The man slowly reached out his hand and put it on her shoulder. A hissing scream was heard when she spun around and grabbed her husband by the neck. Her eyes and the area around them were black, while the rest of her face turned red.

"Why did you cheat me?"

* * *

_A young woman with light brown hair slowly waved at the man from her balcony. The gray-haired man turned around and smiled before he waved back. He turned back around and started to walk away. The girl watched him leave, slowly lowering her arm, and her smile soon began to fade._

_It was night time and it started to rain hours back. The man was with the light brown-haired girl, in her house. Outside, his wife stared from her car. __Watching her husband het closer to the girl.__ She watched as he put his arm around the back of her neck. He then led her through another door. His__ wife stared in disbelief as a tear ran down her face._

_A hand fell limp over the side of the bathtub. Blood ran freely down her arm, and dripped onto the floor._

She tightened her grip on her husband's neck as she started to scream. Her tongue moved around her in her screaming mouth. Adding to her demon-ish form.

_The man was standing in the bathroom. His head was tilted towards the ceiling, as he yelled at the top of him lungs. He slouched over and stated to walk towards the bathtub. He fell to his knees, about a foot away from the girl leaning over the edge of the tub. Her arm stained with blood. Blood dripped from her wrists and neck, and onto the tile below. __Turning her white slippers, into red ones._

_He cried as he reached and dipped his fingertips into the puddle of blood on the floor. He lifted his hand closer to his face, and began to cry harder. __He cried until he fell to the ground next to the bathtub._

The wife let out another scream. But as soon as she let go, her face went back to normal, and quickly turned back to the sink.

* * *

'Worship the shadows?'

Hundreds of tall, black creatures walked through the underground tunnel. But then the screen went black, and the credits started to scroll up the screen.

Sakura sat on the couch, trying to catch her breath. _That was the scariest thing that I have ever seen_. She thought.

But that was when she noticed was holding onto something. Or _someone_. "Not that I'm not enjoying it, but you can let go now."

Sakura looked and noticed her arms were wrapped around Gaara's middle. She started to blush as she quickly let him go. "S-sorry." She mumbled.

She looked around and noticed everyone was gone. _Must be getting ready for bed_. But then she heard a _thump!_Sakura quickly looked to her side and noticed Gaara on his knees. She watched in what seemed like slow motion, as he fell on his back. His body started to shake. She noticed his jaw moving in an up-and-down motion. _Shit! He's having a seizure_!

Sakura reacted immediately. She opened his mouth and noticed he was biting his tongue. She put her finger in his mouth so he wouldn't damage his muscle any more. Sakura winced as he started to bite on her finger. But then his body became still, and Temari ran in. "Hey Sa—Gaara! What's happening?!"

"He's having a seizure."

"Again?"

"Does he get these often?" Sakura asked.

"Only a few times every other month." Temari told.

Sakura quickly returned her attention to Gaara. His body was stiff. "His muscles are contracted." Sakura mumbled.

She could tell it was hard for him to breath. Usually when the muscles are contracted, it makes the person look like they're crying out. Their lungs are basically forcing air out. Sakura could tell this was happening from the color of his lips. They were turning slightly blue.

Sakura watched as he yelled out in pain, and then laid still. He was unconscious.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 7! I should be able to update more. Exams finally over! W00t. And I failed each one. Well, I think. I hope I made the whole seizure scene understandable. But . . . what is happening to Gaara!? R&R and find out!**

**--**

_Together when we were young, _

_we__ would run around, having so much fun._

_No one could tell us what to do; _

_it__ was always between just us two._

_Sitting on the floor, napping together, _

_still__ sharing our secrets, even under the weather._

_Talking together al night __an__ day,_

_Whatever we wanted, it went our way._

_But then the days passed, and you got old,_

_Struggling to survive; you'd never show it; you were too bold._

_You started to struggle, even to climb a stair; _

_you'd__ lie on the ground without a care._

_But that one day I went to school,_

_I came home and started to look for you._

_You didn't come when I was at the door, _

_I thought it wasn't bad, but it turned out to be more._

_My dad came up to me and said you were gone, _

_I never thought this would happen, how could I be wrong?_

_'When I put her in the car, I felt something on her chest, _

_when__ I brought her to the vet; they said she was a complete mess._

_'Cancer is what she has,_

_I can understand if you are mad._

_But we have to put her __down,__ it's the only way,_

_You have my permission if you want to stay._

_I sit her and stare,_

_And realize you aren't there._

_Memories are the only thing I remember you by,_

_And now I sit here and start to cry._

_I know in my heart it was the right thing to do,_

_But I'm the one still sitting here, crying over you._

_Now you are never here when I cry, _

_and__ I wish you were by me, until I die._

R.I.P

Mandy . . . (I miss you :( You were the best dog anyone could wish for. These past 7 years have been hard).


	8. Sasuke

_You say you're cried a thousand rivers_

_And now you're swimming for the shore_

_You left me drowning in my tears_

_And you won't save me anymore_

* * *

"Is he gonna be alright?" Temari asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to wait until he wakes up."

Sakura opened Gaara's mouth and took out her finger. Temari noticed her finger was bleeding, so she ran into the kitchen and grabbed some paper towel. She hurried back to Sakura and handed her the towel. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"No problem. I'm sorry for the trouble he's causing you."

"It's okay. But I would feel a lot better if he was examined by a doctor."

"Yeah, it's getting Gaara there that's the problem. He _hates_ the doctor. He would rather die than be examined by them." Temari semi-laughed.

"Okay, but if this keeps happening to him, or it gets worse, I will deal with it personally." Sakura smiled.

Temari laughed. "I bet he would like that."

"Nah, he's way out of league. Plus, I still have feelings for this one guy in our grade."

"Don't be ridicules, Sakura. It would be good for both of you. Gaara needs to socialize more, and I think you would be the right person for him. Trust me, he isn't as bad as he looks. I've had friends tell me that he's a real sweet heart."

Sakura giggled at the last part. "What?! It's true! Whenever I had company over he was always a gentleman." Temari told.

"I wish every guy was like that." Sakura commented.

"Yeah, but everything went downhill when we moved here."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, we used to live in Suna with our mother, but she was in a car accident and passed away. It affected all of us. And then we had to move here and live with our father. But of course Gaara absolutely _hates_ our dad. They're always fighting. And when they're not fighting, they're trying to avoid each other. And ever since we've been here, Gaara's been . . . _different_."

"Different as of _how_?"

"Well, for one, he's always avoiding everyone. Not just my father, but _everyone._We actually used to be close. When something was bothering him, he'd tell me or Kankuro. But now, he doesn't do anything. He locks himself up in his room right when he gets home. Sometimes he doesn't even come out to eat."

"Is it his father that's doing this to him? Or is it like the whole moving or that his mother passed away?" Sakura questioned.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. It could be everything." Temari said.

Sakura looked at Gaara for a minute. "Let's think about it later. Right now, can you help me lean him against the couch?"

The two girls lifted Gaara up and leaned his back against the couch. As soon as their hands left him, he started to wake up. His eyes slowly opened as he started to look around. "Hey, Gaara. How are you feeling?" Sakura asked.

Gaara sighed. "I really don't know."

"Well, my mother is a nurse so she taught me a few things. I'm gonna do some tests with your limbs to make sure they're still functioning correctly. Okay?"

Gaara nodded. "Okay. I want you to bend both your arms." He did as he was told. "Okay, no damage to you arms. Now do the same with your legs." Gaara did the same with his legs. "Well, from what I can tell, there's no limb damage, but I can't check the brain, so we'll just have to hope nothings wrong."

"Everyone is downstairs; I'll meet you down there." Temari said.

When Temari left, Sakura turned her attention back to Gaara. "So, how are you feeling? You gave your sister and I quiet a scare back there." Sakura smiled.

"You guys were actually worried?"

"Why wouldn't we be? You had a seizure! I'm pretty sure a lot of people would have cared."

"I don't know."

"You don't know what?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know if I'm okay."

"Well, tell me what's been happening."

Gaara looked at her and sighed. "Sometimes I forget a lot of things like, what I had for breakfast, and what two plus two is."

"A lot of people forget what they have for breakfast. It's completely normal. It happens to me sometimes."

"No, you don't understand. I would try and remember ten minutes after I ate." Gaara explained.

"Well, you could just have a really bad memory."

Gaara smirked. "I don't think it can be that bad."

"Is there anything else?"

"Sometimes I lose feeling in my arm and fingers." He added.

"How come you never told anyone this?"

"No one would care. No one would believe me either. Plus, I didn't think it was such a big deal."

Sakura sighed. "Well, if anything happens again, tell me. Right now, I'm going downstairs. You can come down if you want."

* * *

Sakura woke up for school and quickly got ready. On her way out the door she quickly grabbed an apple and left.

When Sakura arrived at school, she noticed most of the school's population running inside. Curious, Sakura hurried into the building. As she got inside she heard the crowd of teenagers cheering. She pushed her way through the crowd and to the front, but then she froze when she saw who was in the middle. Her old crush, Sasuke, and her newest friend, Gaara.

Gaara had Sasuke pinned up against the lockers, by his neck. "Don't you ever insult her, Uchiha!" Gaara growled.

"And what will you do? Hm? You gonna make sure that I'm dead?" Sasuke smirked, "Like you used to at that old school of yours."

Sasuke knew he was getting on Gaara's nerves. "Just think: there's no one left to stop you anymore. Your mom's gone, isn't she? What happened to her? Did you _kill_ her like everyone else!?" Sasuke yelled.

Gaara slowly let go of his shirt; his eyes open wide. "I-I di-didn't-t . . ." His hand that once held Sasuke began to shake.

Sasuke crept closer to Gaara. "Oh, but you did. You killed her like everyone else you've ever cared about."

"N-no."

Sasuke stopped when he was a foot away from Gaara. He smirked as he punched Gaara in the chest, as hard as he could. Gaara fell to his knees, coughing. Sasuke chuckled as he raised his foot and slammed is down on his back. Gaara fell onto his stomach, still gasping for breath. Sasuke aimed his foot at his head, but then was stopped by Gaara. Gaara stopped his foot with his hand. He pushed Sasuke's foot, causing him to become unbalanced. Gaara got up from the ground and was about to attack Sasuke, when someone stopped him. He then noticed Sakura holding him back. "Please, Gaara, stop. I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you are."

Gaara sighed and started to walk away with Sakura behind him. "What was all of that about?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing."

Sakura noticed that his breathing was still rushed. "Are you okay? He got you pretty good back there."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. ****And sorry for the ****loooong**** delay.**** Thank god for -40 degree weather, and 40 mph ****winds :P**** Because of that I had no school and was finally able to finish this. Oh, and trust me, next chapter will be awesome! I'm ****gonna**** have fun writing ****it :P**** R&R**

--


	9. They Return

_Too many words,_

_Not enough ink,_

_Too many scars,_

_Tears fall with each blink._

* * *

Sakura watched as Gaara started to walk down the hall. She sighed and quickly ran to catch up to him. She walked passed him and stop right in front of him. "Okay, spill it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Something's wrong. Tell me."

"Nothing's wrong."

Sakura stared at him. "Don't 'nothing's wrong' me! Why was Sasuke saying that stuff? And why did you react the way you did? I think there's something wrong there." Sakura told.

Gaara stared at her. "I can't tell you."

"And why not? If what he said affected you _that_ much, I think I should know."

Gaara ran a hand through his hair. "I just . . . I can't tell you. I-I can't explain."

"Well, tell me. Apparently you need to get something off your chest, and I want to help."

Gaara closed his eyes and moved his head to the side. Sakura took his chin in her hand and made him look at her. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Please?" Sakura begged.

"Fine, but I need to do something first."

"Um, okay."

Sakura watched as Gaara looked down the hallway, watching Sasuke. Sasuke started to walk in their direction. Gaara walked in the middle of the hallway, with Sasuke heading in his path. "Is the parent killer coming to-_BAM_!!"

Sasuke held his face in his hands. Gaara cracked his knuckles on the hand he just punch Sasuke with. Gaara walked back towards Sakura. "Well, that felt good."

Sakura stared at him. "What?" He asked.

"You . . . are my hero!" Sakura yelled as she threw her arms around Gaara.

"Ah, okay."

Sakura stepped away. "I've so wanted to do that lately."

Gaara chuckled. "Come on, let's get to first hour."

* * *

Seventh hour finally came, and everyone filed into their classes. A few minutes after the bell rang; Kakashi went to the front of the class and told them to do whatever. Soon after he was done, Sakura raised her hand. "Yes, Sakura?"

"Um, Kakashi, may I go to my locker and grab some things?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, go ahead. But hurry back."

Sakura got up and left the class room to go to her locker.

* * *

Five minutes went by and Sakura still hadn't returned. By now, Gaara started to get a little anxious. Suddenly, there was a loud _click_ and the intercom turned on. "Attention. We have a code red. I repeat . . . we have a code red."

Kakashi quickly got up. "Everyone into the farthest corner away from the door!" He yelled as he locked the door.

Everyone hurried out of their seats and into the back of the class room. _Where's Sakura?!_ Gaara worried. The class sat down on the ground. Hushed conversations were going throughout the group. But soon all that stopped, and all heads turned towards the door. The knob was turning slightly. Someone was trying to get in. But soon it stopped. A loud _boom_ filled the air. Everyone looked, as if in slow motion, the lock of the door knob fell to the ground.

The knob turned once again, and the door slowly opened. A tall man walked in and then faced the group of frightened teenagers. _No . . . not him._

_The rain was coming down hard now as the men stared at the struggling redhead. __"Come-on, boss.__ We should go."_

_"We'll be back later, brat."_

_They weren't kidding when they said that._Gaara thought. He looked back to the front of the room, the man was just standing there. "I think this young lady belongs in this class."

Two other men came walking in, holding Sakura. The men pushed Sakura and she stumbled into the taller man's arms. "Sakura!" Gaara shouted as he lounged forward, but was held down my Kakashi.

"Oh? And what do we have here?" The man questioned.

Gaara didn't answer. Instead he sat there, glaring at the man before him. "Do you really think that you can save her?"

The man smirked, while the other two let out a deep chuckle. "I didn't think a person who has murdered a family member-a person like _you_, would end up trying to _save_ someone."

Gaara tried his best not to let his anger get the best of him. "That's what I thought. Okay, boys, set her up."

The two men came over and took Sakura away from the taller man. They put her in the front of the class, directly in the middle. The taller man walked up to her, starting to pull something out of his jacket. Gaara reacted quickly. He got escaped out of Kakashi's embrace and ran towards Sakura.

_Boom!!_

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. All she wanted to do was go to her locker and grab a few things, but no. Some weird people come and abduct her. But now she was staring down a barrel of a gun.

_Boom!!_

Pain.

The light at the end of the tunnel.

That's what she expected . . . but it never came.

Sakura opened her eyes and was shocked at what she saw.

Red.

And black.

Sakura felt something hot run down her cheeks. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

The group of men left in a hurry.

Suddenly, Gaara started to fall backwards. Sakura caught him in her arms and sat on the ground. Sakura could feel his body tremble in her arms. She noticed Kakashi running over to the phone as her eyes began to blur. Sakura observed Gaara's condition. A bullet had pierced him in the left side of his chest. His breathing was erratic. And he was struggling for his life.

Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand, and held it tight. "You're gonna be okay, Gaara." She whispered in his ear.

She watched as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Gaara, you got to stay with me. Okay?"

Sakura buried her faced in his hair when she saw the blood flowing freely from the wound. "Please . . . don't leave me here."

* * *

**OMG! Hope you liked this chapter! I thought I'd hurry and put this one up ****cuz**** it's me B-day!! ****Yay****!! And I had to put that Sasuke thing in there. A lot of ppl asking to beat that crap out of hin. Hope that satisfied you guys :p R&R**

**--**


	10. Hospital Shocks

_Shaking From __The__ Pain That's In My Head, _

_Just __Wanna__ Crawl Into Bed & Throw Away __The__ Life I've Led._

* * *

"Everyone get into the auditorium!" Kakashi yelled.

The students that were cowering in the back of the room quickly got up and ran into the hallways. Kakashi ran over by Sakura and Gaara. He knelt down beside the two of them. He placed his hand of the bleeding wound, trying to slow down the bleeding.

Sakura couldn't help but cry. One of her best friends was dying in her arms and she couldn't do anything about it. Tears kept falling freely down her cheeks as she thought about her relation with Gaara. He was one of her best friends, even if she only knew him for a few months.

* * *

He was in pain.

His body wouldn't stop trembling.

He was trying his best to stay awake like Sakura had told him.

First he tried to make his body stop shaking.

He _tried_.

But from him trying, he started to cough. A metal taste filled his mouth.

* * *

Sakura started to cry harder when she hear Gaara started to cough. But the worst part was that she knew he was coughing up blood. "S-sak-ura."

Sakura looked down at Gaara. "Shh, Gaara. Everything's gonna be okay." Sakura whispered.

"I-I'm s-sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

Sakura knew that he was starting to lose consciousness, but was trying to stay awake . . . for _her._

Sakura started to hear more people to file into the room. "It's gonna be okay, Gaara." She whispered in his ear.

Paramedics came rushing up to her and started to inspect Gaara. "Get the stretcher in here!" The medic looking at the bullet wound called.

Sakura started to sob when she notice Gaara's hand slowly loosen around hers. "We need you to let go, Miss."

Sakura did as she was told, and let Gaara go. The medics carefully lifted Gaara onto the stretcher, as Sakura quickly stood up. The medics looked at her confused. "I'm coming with."

They nodded once and started to leave the room.

The group hurried outside where an ambulance was waiting for them. The paramedics lifted the stretcher into the truck and hurried inside. Sakura climbed into the truck and sat down as the doors were being closed. She watched as they immediately started to get to work. "Get an oxygen mask on him!" One ordered.

"Keep pressure on that wound!"

"What's his heart rate?" One asked.

"Fifty!" Another answered.

"We need to hurry!"

Sakura looked to her side and noticed one of the medics was sitting next to her. "Um . . . can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, Miss."

"Um, what's his heart rate supposed to be?"

"Well, the average heart rate is supposed to be anywhere from sixty to one hundred."

Sakura started to panic. "So . . . he really is dying." She mumbled.

Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder and noticed the medic looking at her. "Have faith. We'll save your buddy in no time." He smiled.

_I hope you're not lying._

* * *

The emergency doors flew open as the medics from the truck and Sakura hurried inside. Nurses came running up to the head medic. "Get a room with an I.V., and a heart monitor ready." The medic told.

The nurse nodded before running off with another nurse. Another nurse came up to the medic. "The doctor should be ready any minute."

"Okay. Thank-you, Susan."

They quickly went into a room where nurses were ready to do what they were told. Four nurses came up and picked Gaara up off of the stretcher and onto the hospital bed. The medics left once the doctor finally came in. He held out his hands towards a nurse while she started to put rubber gloves on. "So, what do we have?"

"Gunshot wound in the left side of his chest." A nurse told.

"Get the patient ready for immediate surgery. I'm sorry, Miss, but you have to exit the room." The doctor told.

Sakura slowly nodded as she headed for the door. She looked back at Gaara once before she left the room.

* * *

A nurse hurried over to the bed and placed an oxygen mask over Gaara's nose and mouth. Another nurse hooked him up to an I.V. and a heart rate monitor. A steady beeping noise filled the room. "Get his shirt off." The doctor instructed.

A nurse walked over to Gaara with a pair of scissors and cut a straight line down his shirt. The doctor observed the wound. "The bullet is still lodged in his muscle. Hand me some tongs."

The nurse handed the doctor the tongs. He carefully put the tongs into the wound, trying to grab the bullet. But then he stopped. Everyone turned their attention to the heart monitor. "His heart rate's stopped!"

The doctor quickly removed the tongs. "Get the defibrillator ready."

A nurse came over with the machine and started to rub the two handles together. "Clear!" She shouted as she brought the two handles on Gaara's chest.

The monitor beeped three times before the line fell flat again. "Clear!" She shouted once again.

This time the monitor only beeped twice before falling flat once again. "Damn-it, I'm not about to lose this patient. Give me a shot of adrenaline!" The doctor ordered.

A nurse came up to him with a syringe full of clear liquid. The doctor swiped it from her hand and injected the adrenaline into Gaara's chest. The heart monitor started to beep, but then fell flat. "Once more."

"Clear!"

This time the heart monitor began to beep, and to their relief, kept beeping. Everyone in the room sighed. "Okay, let's finish this."

* * *

Sakura sat outside the room.

She never stopped crying.

A few minutes she left the room, she heard the doctor demanding orders.

She knew then that something was going wrong.

_"So, friends?"__ Sakura questioned._

_Gaara looked at her. "Sure, why not?"_

_Sakura smiled and quickly gave him a hug._

_--_

_Sasuke__ held his face in his hands. Gaara cracked his knuckles on the hand he just punch __Sasuke__ with. Gaara walked back towards Sakura. "Well, that felt good."_

_--_

_Sakura buried her faced in his hair when she saw the blood flowing freely from the wound. "Please . . . don't leave me here."_

_--_

Sakura buried her face in her hands. _I hope you're oka__y._

_

* * *

_

**Well there's chapter 10! W00t!! I might be able to get another chapter up soon. I think there's ****gonna**** be a ****snowday**** on Wed. Six inches and up of snow. :p R&R**


	11. Seeing You At Last

_Alone and forgotten_

_Wondering why_

_Why you had to cheat on her _

_And why you had to lie. _

_Lie to your family _

_Who loves you so very __much._

_I wish you could take it back_

_But I guess that is asking too much._

* * *

Sakura held her head in her hands. She's been sitting outside the emergency room doors for about three hours. No one came out of the room, and no one went into the room. But then she heard the door open, and a nurse with a clipboard came walking up to her. "Are you –looks at clipboard- Sakura?"

"Yea, is Gaara gonna be okay?"

"It's too early to tell, but I need some information. I need a telephone number in case something was to happen and no one was here." She told.

_I don't know his home number. I guess mine will have to do_. Sakura told the nurse her phone number, and watched her leave.

Another hour went by, and still no word if Gaara was okay. "Hey, Sakura!"

Sakura looked to her side and saw Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro walking towards her. Sakura got up and ran up to Naruto. She started cry and threw her arms around Naruto. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"They said was too early to tell. I've been here for four hours, Naruto. What if something happened?"

Sakura, its okay. Gaara will make it." Naruto comforted.

"Naruto's right."

Sakura looked at Temari and Kankuro. Kankuro was holding Temari, who looked like she was crying. "Gaara has a strong will to live. He wouldn't give up this easy."

Sakura smiled. "You really think so?"

"Mhm." Temari smiled.

"Now, let me tell you something about our brother," Kankuro started, "he's been through a lot in his life, but he has never given up, no matter what everyone else says to him."

"What was that about?" Temari asked.

"What was what about?"

"You never try to help anyone."

Kankuro scratched his head. "Well, you see, I ah . . ."

"You like her, don't you?" Temari questioned.

"N-no! She's Gaara's girlfriend anyway."

"He's not my _boyfriend_. He's one of my _best_ friends." Sakura stated.

Sakura watched as their faces fell. _And here I thought he finally found someone_. Temari thought. "Sakura, how about you stay at our house for tonight. I don't think we're gonna get to see him anytime soon."

"Sounds good to me." Sakura smiled.

"Okay, let's go."

Temari and Kankuro turned and started to walk down the hallway, but Sakura turned to Naruto. "What are you going to do?"

"Eh, I might stay here for a while then go home. Don't worry, just go with Temari." Naruto said.

Sakura smiled and hurried down the hall to catch up to Temari.

* * *

Sakura walked through the door and started to look around. Temari came up behind her. "My dad's not home, so it's okay for you to stay."

Sakura nodded as she walked into the living room. "Oh, we don't have a spare bedroom, and I really don't want you sleeping on the couch, so if you want you can have Gaara's bed." Temari told.

"Okay, that's fine."

"I'll take you there now. It's getting kinda late and I'm beat." Temari told.

Sakura turned around and started to follow Temari up some stairs. They walked down a hallway until they reached the end of it. "Well, this is his room," Temari said as she opened the door, "See ya in the morning."

Sakura nodded as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She then took a minute to take in her surroundings. The walls were painted black, a bed with red sheets was pushed against the wall near a window, and a desk was against another wall. _Just like him_. She thought. Sakura walked over to the bed and threw herself on it. She sat there, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the events that had happened earlier. _He saved my life, and I might never get to thank him._

Soon, Sakura was able to drift into sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura, wake up."

Temari started to shake Sakura. Sakura then began to mumble in her sleep. "Not now, Gaara."

_Gaara?__ I knew she liked him._ Temari started to smile. "Come on, Sakura. I'm going to go see your boyfriend and I thought you'd want to come."

Sakura immediately sat up. "He is_ not_ my boyfriend!"

"Yeah, sure. And that's why you were talking about him in your sleep."

Sakura faced fell. "N-no I wasn't."

Temari laughed.

"Get ready, we're leaving in ten." She said as she left the room.

Sakura sighed as she fell back onto the bed.

* * *

Temari pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. She and Sakura walked across the parking lot into the front doors of the hospital. They walked up to the front desk, where an older lady was sitting. "Excuse me, but may we see Gaara?"

"Let me check." The lady said as she started looking through a bunch of papers.

"Ah, Gaara was taken off of life-support late last nigh, early morning. He should be well enough for visitors. He's down this hall in room one-sixty-eight." The desk woman pointed down a hallway.

"Okay, thank-you."

Temari and Sakura started to walk down the hallway the lady had pointed toward. They watched the door numbers as they walked by, until they reached room number one-sixty-eight. Temari opened the door and walked in with Sakura right behind her. When they entered they immediately noticed two nurses already in the room. One of them was writing on a clip board, while the other was at Gaara's bedside. "I'm sorry, but she we come back later?"

"No, no, not at all. We're just finishing some tests. I'm sure you want to know what all went on." The nurse smiled.

Temari nodded as the nurse came walking up to them. "Well, I'm pretty sure that you both know he did have a bullet pierce his chest, but we found that it was more serious. During operation, we had found out that his left lung was also pierced by the bullet. We almost lost him, but he managed to pull through it." The nurse told.

"But, he's alright now?" Temari questioned.

"Yes, he is expected to make a full recovery."

"Thank-you so much."

"Not a problem. My partner and I are finished here, so you can go talk to him."

"He's already awake?!"

"We were surprised, too. But we'll leave you three alone."

The two nurses left the room, leaving them alone. Sakura looked at Gaara for the first time since that day at school. Oxygen tubes went across his face and in his nostrils, an I.V. was connected to his hand, and a heart monitor was steadily beeping. Sakura ran up to him and threw her arms around him. "I missed you so much."

Sakura felt as he weakly returned her hug. "I would never go that easily." He weakly replied.

Sakura let out a small laugh. _You were right._

* * *

**Well there's chapter 11! I wrote most of this when I had a snow ****day :P**** thank you 15 inches of snow and 40 mph winds. Sorry that it's short, next one will hopefully be longer. R&R**

* * *


	12. We Have Each Other

_She's going out to forget they were together,_

_All that time he was taking her for granted,_

_She wants to see if there's more,_

_Than he gave she's looking for . . ._

-I don't wanna to be in love

-Good Charolette

* * *

A week had passed since Gaara was finally allowed out of the hospital. Temari and Kankuro had decided that they wanted to get away for a while, so they decided to go on vacation. They had specifically asked Sakura if she could keep an eye on Gaara while they were gone. So for the time being, Gaara was staying at Sakura's house. 

Sakura was in her kitchen fixing something to eat for her and Gaara. Then she started hearing a _meow_, coming from the other room. "Okay, Gary, I'll make you something, too." Sakura called out.

But the meowing didn't stop. Sakura sighed as she decided to go into the living room and see what Gary was meowing about. Sakura stopped and tried to hold back her laughter from what she was seeing. Gary was basically attacking Gaara. At first, he was playing with a chain that dangled from Gaara's pants. But then, Gary jumped onto the back of the couch and stopped when he was behind Gaara's head. He then started to swat at Gaara's hair. "Seriously, Sakura, if you don't something about your cat, I'll take care of it personally."

"I know you wouldn't do that." Sakura laughed as she put Gary on the floor.

"How would you know?" He questioned.

"Because I know everything."

Gaara smirked at her smart comment. "Then tell me my history" He replied as he put his hands behind his head, still smirking.

"Well, let's see. First you were born, and then stuff happened and you came here." Sakura smiled when she was done.

Gaara chuckled and stood up from the couch. "Come on. Let's go for a walk." He motioned to the door with his head.

"W-why?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

"Well, when I was six-years-old, my dad died from lung cancer. He was a pretty big smoker, you could say. Anyway, my mother and I moved here after his death. I'm usually alone at home. My mom is either on business trips or she has to work, so I barely see her." Sakura told. 

"Was your father a nice man?"

Sakura leaned back on the oak tree her and Gaara were sitting by. She sighed as she looked up at the sky. "Yeah. He got me everything I wanted. Well . . . not _everything_, but close to it. We went everywhere with each other. I was daddy's little girl, you know."

Gaara sat there and listened. He never would have thought that a girl with her personality would have had a past like hers. "So . . . what about you?"

Gaara looked at her. "Well, I grew up in Suna with both of my parents and my siblings. I never really had any friends when I was younger. So, I basically stayed in my house."

"About a year ago, my mother died in a car accident . . . and no one was really the same again. My dad starting to do things that he normally didn't do. Temari and Kankuro started to leave the house more often."

"What did your dad start to do?" Sakura asked.

Gaara took a deep breath before he started to talk. "Let's just say he blamed me for my mother's death. He didn't think she died in the accident. More like, I did something to her and it caused her to crash." Gaara paused and looked at the ground for a minute, and then whispered, "But I was the only one there . . . and no one ever believes me."

Gaara immediately stiffened when he felt two arms wrap around his neck. "I believe you." She whispered back.

He nervously returned her hug by putting both his arms around her waist. "But . . . why?" He mumbled.

Sakura looked up into his eyes. "Because, I trust you, and . . . I really like you."

Gaara's eyes widened a little when he heard what she had to say. Especially the last part. Gaara let out a half-smile and looked down at Sakura, who was blushing because she couldn't believe that she had told him that. "Sakura, I feel the same way."

_H-he does?_ Sakura thought. "Y-you do?" Sakura asked.

Gaara slowly nodded. "Since the first day I met you. Sakura, you managed to do what my siblings tried to do for years."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You managed to change my life. Ever since I met you, I haven't been living in the past or from what people had said about me. You managed to bring me _happiness._"

_I was able to do all that to him?_ Sakura buried her head into his chest. "I think I love you, Gaara."

"Me too, Sakura. Mee, too."

Sakura closed her eyes for a minute, until she heard a weird noise. She looked up and noticed Gaara, using a pocket knife to carve something into the tree they were under.

_Gaara_

_and_

_Sakura_

Below it read:

_Our love is like water. _

_We can fall in it._

_We can drown in it. _

_And we can't live with out it._

Sakura smiled at the extra quote that he carved into at the bottom.

She looked up at him and noticed that he was looking down at her.

Both of them smiled and brought themselves closer to each other. Their faces kept getting closer until the space between them was gone. Sakura felt as if electricity went through her body when her lips met with his. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands slowly moving up and down her back. She felt another wave of the electricity go through her body when she felt his tongue run across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She granted it by parting her mouth enough to let him slip his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues danced around, fighting for dominance. But both finally parted to catch their breath. Sakura sat up and leaned into Gaara's chest.

But then she heard her cell phone ring.

She looked at the front screen and read: Konoha Hospital.

_Gaara_

_and_

_Sakura_

* * *

**Ah, chapter 12. I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry that it took awhile, but my x-box finally came back from the Microsoft Company. So you could say that's where I've been. Oh and I have a 4-day weekend!! W00t. And on top of that . . . there's around 17 inches of snow on the ground, and another 3-10 inches on its way! Man, I how I hate snow . . . R&R**

**--**


	13. The Bad News

_Finding words to explain_

_how__i__ feel about you_

_is__ still something_

_i'm__ not able to do_

_so__i'll__ leave you with this _

_the__ one thing __i__ can say _

_i__ said __i'd__ love you forever _

_but__ forever ends today_

* * *

Sakura stared at the phone. _Why would the hospital be calling me?_ Sakura thought confused. Who is it?" Gaara asked.

"The hospital." She said before answering her phone.

And that's when it hit her.

"Yea, is Gaara gonna be okay?"

"It's too early to tell, but I need some information. I need a telephone number in case something was to happen and no one was here." She told.

_I don't know his home number. I guess mine will have to do_. Sakura told the nurse her phone number, and watched her leave.

She gave them her number is something where to happen.

"Hello?"

"_Is this, Sakura?_" A voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is Sakura."

"_I'm Susan, from the __Konoha__ Hospital, and we found something on __Gaara's__ charts_."

"What do you mean 'you found something'?" Sakura asked.

"_After sugary, the medic crew took a CAT scan of Gaara. I'm sorry we didn't see this earlier, but we need you to bring Gaara here to the hospital._"

"Okay, when should we arrive?"

"_If you could come as soon as possible_."

"Okay, we'll be there shortly."

"_Okay, we will see you soon_."

Sakura hung up her cell phone.

She stared straight in shock.

_What did they find in the scan that it's this important?_ She thought to herself.

"What did they want?"

Sakura looked back at Gaara.

"The wanted me to bring you to the hospital. Apparently they found something in your CAT scan. "

"When are leaving?" He asked.

"Might as well go now, and see what the problem is."

* * *

Sakura and Gaara walked through the front doors of the Konoha Hospital. Both of them walked to the front desk, where a young woman was working. "Excuse me, but we were called to come here." Sakura told.

"And what's your name?" The young lady asked.

"I'm Sakura, but we're here for Gaara."

"Ah, Sakura and Gaara. A doctor is waiting for you. Let me take you there."

The woman stood up and started to walk down a hallway, with the two of them close behind. Sakura looked at Gaara. His face showed nothing, but in his eyes, she could tell he was worried. She moved closer to Gaara and took his hand in hers.

Gaara slightly jumped when she touched him. He looked at her. She wore a smile saying 'everything was going to be okay.'

That kind of smile.

_If_ _only she knew_. Gaara thought.

He didn't know if there was something wrong with him. But he had a feeling that he wasn't leaving this hospital feeling like he did now.

He wanted to believe Sakura. He really did. But he couldn't.

Gaara gave her a small smile and returned the hand gesture.

The woman stopped at a door and opened it. She walked in first saying, "Sir, Sakura and Gaara are here."

"Thank-you, Susan. You may let them in." A doctor replied.

The woman named, Susan, back out of the door-way and gestured towards the room. Sakura and Gaara walked into the room, and Susan closed the door behind them. "Hello, Sakura, Gaara." He nodded to each of them when he said their name. "Take a seat. We have a few things you should know."

Both of them noticed the chairs and cautiously sat down. They were now facing the two doctors on the other side of the room.

"Now, I bet you're wondering why I called you here."

Sakura nodded.

The doctor that was talking sat down on a chair right in front of them. He put his elbows on his legs, and he had his hands joined together.

"We went over Gaara's CAT scan yesterday. Something appeared on the image we were looking at. We had never seen it before. I had a load of other doctors analyze it as well. But I'm sorry to say this, Gaara, but . . . you have cancer."

Sakura gasped as she felt her eyes fill with tears.

The person she cared for the most.

No, not care.

_Loved_.

The only person she had learned to love has developed cancer.

"W-what?! That's not possible! Gaara's perfectly fine! How can he get cancer?" Sakura started to cry.

Sakura noticed Gaara bow his head a little.

"Gaara, have you had recent seizures, memory loss, frequent headaches, loss of feeling in limbs, impaired speech, or even emotional or behavior differences?" The doctor asked.

_No . . ._

Gaara looked up at the doctor. "Yes." He whispered.

"It's my fault . . ." Sakura mumbled.

Everyone in the room looked at her shocked.

"I-it's not your fault, Sakura."

She could hear the pain in his voice. "Yes it is! I knew I should have had a doctor check you when you had the seizure at my house."

"Don't blame yourself." Gaara said.

Then it hit her.

She couldn't handle it anymore.

Sakura began to cry.

She threw her arms around Gaara and buried her head in his chest.

Gaara did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around her back.

"Of course, we would like to take action immediately."

"What is there to do?" Gaara asked.

This time the other doctor stepped forward.

"There are three different options, and we will let you decide which one you would like."

"The first option is, Chemothertherapy. Chemotherapy works by interrupting mitosis, or the process of cell division. And it uses chemicals to poison the tumor."

"The second option is, Radiation Therapy. This is used to attack tumors that can't be surgically removed. Basically, it is given in a single dose."

"And the last option is plain surgery. All we do is try to remove the tumor with doing little damage to the tissue. Usually this works better if the patient is in good health, and your charts say you're fine."

"Is that all?" Gaara asked.

"There's one more thing I need to add before you decide. The tumor you have is located on your brain."

* * *

**Ah, chapter 13! Yes another happened! Yeah, we actually didn't get 10 more inches of snow****..it**** turned out to be rain. How weird is that? Rain in the middle of winter…Anyway, R&R****I also have plans for another story.**** Of course it is another ****highschool**** one. But I'm ****gonna**** tell you now, it is ****gonna**** be different than my other ones. There's going to a band in it so, if any of you have a good band name, or some songs you would like to see in the story****..feel**** free to tell.**

**R&R**

* * *


	14. The Time Has Come

_Upon her arm was her one and only_

_The name written in blood_

_Everyone thinks suicide is Attention seeking_

_But __Me__ ... I died for love. _

* * *

Sakura began to cry even harder.

"Brain cancer, eh." Gaara mumbled.

"That's all you have to say?!" Sakura looked at Gaara.

"You're dying, and you act like you don't even care!" Sakura started to shout.

"What else is there to say? You want me to go around saying, 'Hey everyone I'm dying!'" Gaara started to raise his voice.

Sakura put her head back into his chest. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way."

Gaara sighed and turned his attention back to the doctors. "Medically speaking, you are actually quiet lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"The tumor isn't located on the brain stem, which is one good thing, and it isn't very big." The doctor told.

"But he still has it!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura, calm down." Gaara whispered.

"I can't calm down! I don't want to lose another person I love! I don't want you to end up like my father."

"But I'm not your father."

"I know you're not. I don't want to lose you."

Gaara sighed and returned his gaze towards the doctors. "So, which treatment would you suggest?"

"Well, Chemotherapy isn't the best choice for a brain tumor, so that one is out. Radiation works better if you have had the surgery first, so in your state, I would say that surgery is the best way. But it's all up to you." The doctor told.

Gaara sat there thinking for a few minutes. "I'm gonna take the surgery."

The doctor nodded. "Your surgery will be on Monday. Please be here at six a.m." (It's Saturday)

Gaara nodded and Sakura and he stood up. "Thank-you for telling me."

The doctor slightly nodded. "We'll see you in a few days."

With that, they left the hospital.

* * *

Sakura and Gaara walked back to his house.

But they didn't expect to find Temari and Kankuro back.

"Hey, you two. We wanted to come back early. Tell you the truth, there wasn't anything to do there." Temari smiled.

But her smile soon faded when she looked at Sakura and Gaara.

She and Gaara looked each other in the eye before he slowly shook his head, and headed for his room.

Temari looked to Sakura for answers, but she buried her head in her hands.

Temari walked up to her. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

She could hear Sakura begin to cry. "Gaara . . . he has . . ."

Sakura couldn't finish the rest.

She couldn't even look at Temari.

"I'll go ask Gaara myself. Hey, Kankuro! Get over here!"

Kankuro walked into the kitchen. "What do you want woman?"

"Watch Sakura for me. I have to have a chat with Gaara."

Kankuro nodded and Temari walked down the hall until she got to Gaara's room. She turned the knob, but it was locked. She sighed and she took a step back. "Gaara, open up."

No answer came.

Temari tried again. This time she also knocked on the door. "Come on, Gaara. We need to talk."

"Go away, Temari."

"Come on, Gaara. Sakura's upset and I would like to know why."

Temari heard some shuffling coming from the other side. She heard a click, and the door was open. Temari walked inside and Gaara closed the door behind him. "So, what happened while I was gone?"

Gaara sighed. "The doctors found something in my CAT scans . . ."

Temari looked at her brother urging him to continue. But when he didn't reply for a few seconds, she started to worry.

"And?"

"Temari . . . they said I had . . . cancer." He told, barely above a whisper.

"No, seriously, tell me what they found."

Gaara looked away. "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

Temari looked at her brother's expression.

And that's when she realized that he wasn't lying.

Temari walked up to her brother and brought him into a tight embrace.

Gaara could tell from her breathing that she was crying.

"Temari, I'm fine. I have to go back in two days." Gaara told.

"But, this wouldn't have happened if I took better care of you."

"Like I said, I'm fine. It'll turn out fine."

_I hope . . ._

* * *

**Sunday**

Sakura was by herself today.

She had told Gaara he should stay home and relax before his surgery came.

It was her fault she had nothing to do today.

Right now, she was walking down the sidewalk, heading towards the park.

The same park she and Gaara were at the other day.

Before _the news_.

She walked up to a willow tree.

The same tree _they_ sat under.

Sakura sat under the tree with her back pressed up against it. She ran her hand over the carving _he_ had made the other day.

She sat there in thought.

Why was all this happening to her?

Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. She then put her head in between her legs and her chest.

* * *

**Monday**

(Time flies, I know :) )

Sakura went over to Gaara's house around four in the morning.

She was dead tired, but she would do just about anything for Gaara.

She knocked on the door and a tired-looking Gaara opened the door.

"Hey." He mumbled.

"Hello." She smiled as he let her into the house.

She looked around and noticed that he was the only one up. "So, what were you doing?"

"Breakfast." He mumbled as he sat back down and took a bite of the toast that sat in front of him.

"Well, are you already for today?" She asked.

He nodded slowly.

* * *

When five o'clock came around, Sakura made sure that Gaara was ready. Once they were, Sakura walked with Gaara to the hospital.

When they arrived there, he was ushered into a different room, and Sakura had to wait in the waiting lounge.

His surgery didn't start for another half an hour, but the nurses wanted to prep him for the surgery.

When six o'clock finally came, Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto all walked through the door and sat by Sakura.

_Sakura_

_And_

_Gaara._

* * *

**So there's chapter 14. But I need all you guys' opinion. I have gotten a few reviews saying that I basically "ruined" the story with the whole cancer thing. So, do**** you want me to continue or should I delete all the recent chapters and make something else up? ****Your choice.**** And don't forget to send band names and songs for my next story. R&R**

* * *


	15. The Outcome

_You never know what you want_

_Until you find it_

_Or until you lose it._

- CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

* * *

Sakura was sitting on a chair when Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto came walking up to her. All of them took a seat that was right next to her. Sakura stayed silent. She played with her fingers, an obvious sign that she was nervous. Temari eyed her, becoming worried. "Are you okay, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm just a bit worried is all." She answered.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine, trust me." Temari smiled.

"See, this is what I don't get."

Temari gave her a confusing look.

"How can you be so happy, when someone close to you can die within a second? And how do you know he'll be okay? You can't see the future or anything! These surgeries are pure luck. They tell you everything will be a success, but they don't know!" Sakura said with boldness in her voice.

Temari sighed. "You're right. I can't see the future or anything like that. But I do have confidence, something that seems you need to work on."

"Yeah, I know I do, but it's hard to believe that he's going to be fine when my father died from the same thing."

Temari engulfed Sakura into a hug. "Trust me; everything will be okay in the end. Didn't Gaara tell you anything?"

Sakura averted her gaze towards the floor.

_Gaara__walked out of the room when he was done changing.__ Sakura was waiting outside for him and when he did appear she ran up to him and gave him a hug. Gaara gladly returned it and then parted. He took his hands and intertwined them with Sakura's._

_"Everything's __gonna__ be okay."_

_Tears started to run down Sakura's face. "But how do you know for sure?"_

_Gaara took his finger and brushed her tears away.__"Trust me, we'll get through this."_

_Sakura took him into another embrace. Gaara rested his chin on the top of her head. "Everything's __gonna__ be okay." He whispered._

_"Gaara, the doctors are ready." A nurse called from the other end of the hallway._

_Gaara took a step back and faced Sakura. "Everything will be fine, but for some reason it doesn't turn out the way we plan, I want to say, I love you." _

_And with that, Gaara turned to walk down to his room. "And hopefully this won't be our last good-bye."_

_Gaara then walked down the hallway._

_"Good-bye, Gaara."_

Sakura looked back up at Temari. "You're right. He'll be fine."

Sakura smiled and then sat back down.

_I hope._

* * *

About an hour passed since the doctors had prepped Gaara and he fell asleep. The nurses were now in the surgery room, waiting for the doctor to be ready. The steady beeping of the heart-rate monitor showed the medical crew that he was still alive.

Another ten minutes passed until the doctor walked through the door. "Is the patient ready for surgery?"

"Yes, doctor. He is RPM sleep as we speak." A nursed answered.

"Good, good. So then, are we ready for surgery?"

All the nurses replied 'yes.' The doctor nodded and walked to the end of the bed, right behind Gaara's head. The doctor grabbed a scalpel and made an incision into his head. "Okay, hand me the bone saw."

A nurse nodded and handed him the tool. The doctor turned the saw on and started to cut Gaara's cranium.

The doctor was half way.

But that's when he quickly faced the heart-rate monitor.

The heart-rate was slowly vanishing.

_What did I do wrong?_ The doctor asked himself.

He quickly looked back at what he was doing. That's when he noticed it . . .

The bone saw had pierced a part of Gaara's brain.

And now, his brain was bleeding.

_This isn't going the way I wanted_.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Naruto commented.

"You're always hungry." Sakura said back.

"Yeah, well, I didn't eat at all today." He mumbled.

"And I bet that's killin' ya."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe it is."

Sakura let out a small laugh. "Now that you mention it, you do look a little pale."

Sakura tried not to laugh when she saw Naruto's face fall. "I'm only kidding, Naruto."

Naruto started to scratch the back of his head. "Yeah, I knew that." He fake laughed.

"I bet you did, Naruto." Sakura mumbled.

* * *

The doctor sighed.

_We almost lost him_. He told himself.

The bone saw had pierced Gaara's brain, slowly bleeding his life out. Thanks to the doctors quick actions, the medic team had been able to stop the bleeding before something serious happened.

And here they were.

Right about to remove the tumor.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

Another two hours went by and everyone in the waiting lounge was both tired and hungry. Sakura sighed as she rested her head on the palm of her hand, which wan on the arm of the chair. Temari, Naruto, and Kankuro, were all playing a round of 'Go fish.'

"I won again! Thirty times in a row!" Kankuro jumped up from his standing position, and started to do a victory dance.

"Seriously, can we stop now?" Naruto complained.

Temari sighed as she stared at the deck of cards that were piled in front of her. "Yeah, thirty games is enough for me."

"Finally!" Naruto cheered as he fell on his back.

"Excuse me, but are all of you here for Gaara?"

Everyone looked at the doorway where the voice came from. A nurse was holding a clipboard in her arms. "Um, yes we're here to see him." Temari answered.

The nurse nodded and walked into the room. Everyone stood up and crowed around the young woman. "Well, I've come to tell you that the surgery was successful, but we did run into some problems during the surgery. It's nothing bad, but he might need a little more time to recover than we normally thought. We would like him to stay here for at least one week before he goes back home." The nurse told.

Everyone smiled at her news. Temari and Sakura ran up to each other and gave each other a big hug.

Naruto and Kankuro ran towards each other and hugged. But once they realized what they were doing, they quickly backed off. Naruto started to scratch the back of his neck, and Kankuro started to whistle, both not making any eye contact.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I've just haven't been in the writing mood. ****So ****sry**** for the delay and the shortness.**

**If you have any ideas on how this story should end, feel free to suggest something. For some reason I can never end stories . . . and don't forget to send in those ****songs :P**

* * *


	16. The Way It All Ends

**IMPORTANT!!**

**So . . . I decided to make this the last chapter! I ran out of ideas of what should happen, and I have another story in mind that I would like to start. Anyway, since I did not get any ideas on how to end this story, ya'll are ****gonna**** have to deal with my lame ****ones :p and this is a really really short chapter :p**

* * *

Love songs suck

and fairytales arent true.

and happy ending hollywoods

are not for me and you.

so add it up

and break it down

its not that hard to figure out

you're crazy and i'm crazy about you.

* * *

Sakura hurried to the Konoha Hospital. It had been two weeks since the surgery and she was finally able to go and visit Gaara.

And she was eager to do so.

Once she arrived at the building, she walked up to the front desk and told the woman who she was visiting. The secretary told her that she shouldn't be too hard on him because he was still weak.

Sakura nodded to everything the lady was saying.

She knew she had to be easy on him. She didn't need to be told twice!

Once she was done explaining, Sakura quickly walked down the several long hallways of the hospital before she finally reached Gaara's room. She opened the door and quietly closed it behind her. Looking ahead, she noticed Gaara was leaning against the headboard of the bed. But what she thought was amusing, was that he was holding the remote for the bed, and was continuously pressing the button for the foot of the bed.

Sakura smiled as she began to approach the bed. Gaara looked towards the door and noticed she was there. A small smile then graced his lips.

_Screw what the lady said!_ Sakura ran over to Gaara and enveloped him in a hug. "H-hey, Sakura."

"I missed you so much." She mumbled into his neck.

"Yeah, me too."

Sakura then started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Gaara asked.

"You know, no matter how many times you press that button, it isn't gonna do anything different."

"Well, if you were stuck in this room for more than a week, anything will occupy your time."

"And exactly how long were you pressing that button?"

Gaara looked at the clock that was above the door." I'd say . . . at least an hour."

He continued to press the button. "Okay, seriously, stop . . . pressing . . . the stupid button!"

Gaara chuckled.

"So, I heard you are able to come home anytime this week."

"Thank-god." He said under his breath.

Sakura laughed.

"Surely it couldn't have been _that_ bad."

Gaara gave her a blank look. "I've been sitting here for weeks', pressing the same button for hours at a time, how good does that sound?!"

Sakura giggled. "And that is why I came to bring you home."

"Finally!"

"Your siblings thought you should stay at my house for the time being. They said something about your dad not being too happy and needed some time to cool down."

"Fine with me."

* * *

"Here's your breakfast." Sakura said as she handed Gaara a plate with toast and eggs on it.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

Gaara picked up his fork, yawned, and then slammed his head on the table. He hated being up this early.

"Oh, Gaara, did you take your pill?"

Gaara sighed. "Yes, mom."

Sakura laughed. "Okay, honey."

"Can't I skip today?"

"You've gotten out of school for the past three weeks. Isn't that enough?" Sakura told.

Gaara slowly shook his head.

"I shouldn't have asked." Sakura sighed.

* * *

Sakura and Gaara walked through the parking lot and to the school's courtyard, where all of their friends were standing. "Sakura! Gaara! You're back! Where have you been?" Naruto asked.

"Uhm . . ."

"Sleeping." Sakura answered for him.

"Ha-ha. Yea I was hibernating." Gaara sarcastically answered.

Naruto walked up to Gaara and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We missed you."

Sakura walked up to Gaara and gave him a quick peck on his lips. "You have no idea." She whispered.

* * *

**Yes, there is my bad ending. So, a quick question: Which story would you guys like to see come out first? I have two ****right**** now. One deals with vampires and is more adventurous, and then I have the other high school ****fic**** I was ****plannin****'. It doesn't matter to ****me,**** both will be up sooner or later.**

**Now I want to thank all those who had reviewed:**

**AlaskenWildflower**

**Bloddied**** sand**

**Figure.****Skater.**** Bethany**

**Mansell**

**Fireflies n Bubblegum**

**Youaresotroublesome**

**Gaara's**** weakness**

**Shina****desu**

**MeggyandHaku**

**Sammyamber123**

**Cloud Envy ****Shikamaru**

**Kura ****Uchiha****-san**

**Joey's mine**

**phantomGirl94 **

**lUgIaPkMnMaStEr**

**MysteryCherryBlossom**

**Vampgirl725**

**Chakram**** Soldier**

**Solus.serpem**

**xxWfCpxx**

**XxPrincessXxofXxDeathXx**

**xXaussie609dancerXx**

**1Gaarafan**

**XxMiyakaXx**

**xXFallenSakuraXx**

**a**** thousand cranes**

**sakuralovewinsalways**

**The bunny always dies first**

**Thx again for reviewing **

**R&R**


End file.
